


What the Future Holds

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel, set sometime in season 2, speculation based on a very vague spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is not who he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Holds

Jitters has already closed by the time Iris gets up the nerve to confront Wally about her suspicions. Wally’s still there, though, cleaning up for the night. She knocks on the door and Wally rushes to let her in.

“Hey, cuz. What are you doing here?” 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? I’m an investigative journalist and the daughter of a cop. There’s no record of a Wally West in Keystone City, and Uncle Rudy says he doesn’t know anything about you or the woman you claimed was your mother.” Wally doesn’t meet her eyes. “Who are you? Who sent you? Eobard Thawne? The Rogues?” 

“Whoa, Iris, relax. I’m not here to hurt you.” 

And he flashes that smile again, damn it. The one that had made Iris want to trust him in the first place. Of course she believes him. She wouldn’t have come here without backup if she thought he was dangerous. But Wally’s lied to her, about who he really is, about who knows how many other things. 

“You’re not who you said you are. You’re not my cousin.” 

“No, I’m not. But we are family.” 

Iris’s heart begins to race. He’s telling her the truth now, she’s sure of it. 

“I’ve lied. But only because I had to. I couldn’t risk telling you who I really am.” Wally hesitates. “I couldn’t risk changing things too much. The past,” he clarifies. 

“You’re from the future.” 

Wally nods. “West isn’t my last name. It’s my middle name.” 

Suddenly she realizes just why that smile looked so familiar and why she trusted it so much. 

And the next thing she knows, she’s on the roof of Jitters. 

“My real last name is…” 

“Allen.” 

“Hi, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> The spoiler referenced - "Stanton did tease that Wally will be incorporated 'in a really, really cool way… that I don’t think the audience will see coming. He will definitely have a very interesting and close relationship Team Flash.'" Told you it was vague.
> 
> http://tvline.com/2015/08/13/doctor-light-the-flash-female-season-2-spoilers-cast/


End file.
